junketsunomariafandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
'''Maria '''is the main character as well as the title character in Maria the Virgin Witch, a witch of France who holds a dream to stop the wars of humanity. Appearance She has short blond hair that curls on the ends, fair skin and blue eyes. She has been considered to be beautiful and wears two large red earrings, a black mini dress with slits on both sides revealing her black hot pants, and high thigh black boots. Maria dresses provocatively for a virgin. History It's shown in the anime that Maria was not accepted into villages before she reached the village where Martha lived during a plague. She'd received the villagers trust by giving them medicine to keep people from ever getting sick. She has built her home in the forest due to the villager's acceptance. Maria despises war and conflict, because of this she interferes with any violence including battles, by summoning mystical creatures that are really big. Although the heavens take notice of Maria's actions and the Archangel (and Saint) Michael comes down making a decree that if Maria loses her virginity she will also lose her powers. Ezekiel, an angel dispatched by Michael, is left to keep an eye on Maria, making sure she doesn't tip the "scales". Maria is constantly irritated with Ezekiel's presence, and manages to keep interfering by using magic when her back is turned, or having one of her familiars block her eyes to make sure she can't assume the spell was Maria's doing, albeit in such a painfully obvious way. Maria is shown to be determined to help even though they may or have hurt her. This is shown in a flashback showing villages throwing stones at Maria, even though she was offering medicine for the sick. Personality Maria is a compassionate and strong-willed person who hates fighting and bloodshed, and stubbornly holds true to her ideals. She is also proud to be a witch, being part of her identity. Magical Abilities Maria is a witch of great power, having the ability to use magic to achieve almost any big or small effects. Her usual method of casting spells is by using her staff, which she can magically control at will. She prepares the needed spells with hand movements, or by cracking special pellets in her hands. Her spells and enchantments can last almost indefinitely, as long as her powers exist and stay strong. Spells With her staff, she can harness the power of magical winds to support the levitation of herself and others, and flight at incredible speeds in the sky as long as she holds onto her staff, and project magical forces for attack and defense. Maria has the power to summon any number of monstrous creatures by her side to do her bidding, usually from a cauldron that she controls. She normally calls out enormous monsters to interfere on the scale of battlefields, and summons smaller ones to use for self-defense. Several named creatures that she has summoned are listed below: *Dragon of Saint Marcellus of Paris * Cyclops * Gaulish Thunder God, Taranis * Tarasque * Vouivre (wyvern) * Melusine * La Velue (mentioned) * Graoully She can also transform animals into succubus or incubus familiars, giving them human forms which they can turn into at will and are completely designed by her. Maria's familiars serve as her loyal minions, and rely on her own magic to maintain this enchantment. Other spells that she can cast allow her to use blinding illusions on select people, manipulate objects on large scales, control the elements (fire, weather, lightning, etc.), shield others from harm, change the form of matter (which she can use to alter clothing, heal bruises, transform people into animals, restore objects and structures that were destroyed, etc), put charms on people, make plants grow around large areas, teleport herself and other things with her, and other powerful feats of magic. Other Maria can also craft medicines with using special ingredients, so as to heal any manner of sick, injured, or otherwise ailing people, and her magic also maintains an orb of light inside of her cottage in the woods that she controls at will, which is used as a common light source to illuminate the interior, and turns red when there is danger inside. Relationships Joseph He is a man who Maria develops a crush on and eventually declares her love for. Joseph shares her dream of bringing peace to the world, even though he lacks self-esteem. Artemis She is caring and protective of Maria, being her loyal familiar. However, she treats Maria more like her close friend than her master, and likes to tease her for her virginity. Artemis helps Maria stop wars by scouting their camps at night, using her succubus charm and having sex with their generals and soldiers to gather information, weaken them, and persuade them to stop their battles. Priapus Priapus is Maria's incubus familiar, who conjured him to seduce at her whim. But, unfortunately, he lacks the essential "appendage" for this because Maria's innocence doesn't lead her to know male bodies very well. Finding other uses for him, Maria has him do more menial duties, like making deliveries and doing shopping for her, cooking and cleaning in her forest cottage, and some surveillance missions. Even though he constantly complains about his inability, he is fiercely loyal and protective of her alongside Artemis. Ezekiel Ezekiel is an angel of heaven who has been sent by the Archangel Michael to observe Maria and make sure she doesn't use her magic to interfere on the battlefields. Maria constantly finds ways around this by casting her spells at times when she is not looking or present, which frustrates Ezekiel. She eventually begins to sympathize with Maria and manages to save her from being killed while being Michael's spear. For succumbing herself to free will, Michael dubs her no longer fit to be an angel, and was to be reincarnated as a human. She was offered the choice to choose her mother to be, and without hesitation chose Maria to become her mother. Viv She is a fellow witch who takes an interest in Maria, and likes teasing her about her virginity. Martha An elderly woman who is Anne's grandmother and Maria's good friend. She concocts medicines for her which do much to lengthen her life. Anne A young child who takes a liking to Maria. Trivia Gallery Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females